section8fandomcom-20200214-history
Unlockables
There are 46 '''Unlockables '''available in Section 8: Prejudice. They are obtained by either reaching a certain level in online multiplayer matches, collecting a certain amount of stars that are earned by playing offline on specific maps or playing campaign, or by accomplishing certain feats. Once an unlockable item has been obtained, it can be outfitted onto the player character via the Loadout menu. The unlockables are for multiplayer or offline games. They have no effect in Campaign mode as certain weapons or equipment are automatically unlocked in Campaign for Campaign ONLY that may not have been obtained as an unlockable. Some unlockables can be obtained by downloading DLC packs. For example, downloading the Blitz Pack automatically unlocks the Shotgun Incendiary Rounds and Blitz Armor for use. Armor *Note: The armor only alters the player's appearance and are the equivalent to the standard armor. They will not give the player an advantage during gameplay, besides using their colors as camouflage for jammed or undetected soldiers. Stealth Armor *Modifies Armor Appearance *Equivalent to Standard Armor *Unlocks at level 25 or earn 56 "stars" Aegis Armor *Modifies Armor Appearance *Equivalent to Standard Armor *Unlocks by completing Campaign mode at any difficulty Blitz Armor *Modifies Armor Appearance *Equivalent to Standard Armor *Unlocks by downloading Section 8: Prejudice 'Blitz Pack' DLC Hunter Armor *Modifies Armor Appearance *Equivalent to Standard Armor *Unlocks by pre-ordering Section 8: Prejudice for Playstation 3 or earning 25 "stars"; this armor is a PS3 exclusive Weapon Mods Pistol - Burst Fire Mod *Fires slug rounds *Burst fire *Unlocks at level 11 or by earning 28 "stars" Sniper Rifle - Frag Rounds *Rounds detonate on impact *Low area-of-effect *Unlocks at level 13 or by earning 32 "stars" Machine Gun - Crash Rounds *High vehicle damage *High structure damage *Low infantry damage *Unlocks at level 17 or by earning 40 "stars" Missile Launcher - Napalm Missiles *Damages target over time and creates fire *Very high armor damage *Very low shield damage *Reach level 19 or earn 44 "stars" Pulse Cannon - Burst Fire Mod *Fires pulse rounds *Burst fire *Reach level 23 or earn 52 "stars" Shotgun - Incendiary Rounds *Damages target over time *Very high armor damage *Very low shield damage *Reach level 27 or earn 60 "stars" or by downloading Section 8: Prejudice 'Blitz Pack' DLC Missile Launcher - Frag Missiles *High infantry damage *Low vehicle damage *Reach level 31 or earn 68 "stars" Machine Gun - Incendiary Rounds *Damages target over time *Very high armor damage *Very low shield damage *Reach level 33 or earn 72 "stars" Shotgun - Riot Mod *Fires buckshot rounds *Wider spread *More projectiles *Reach level 35 or earn 76 "stars" Assault Rifle - Slug Rounds *High armor damage *Low shield damage *Reach level 39 or earn 84 "stars" Assault Rifle - Burst Fire Mod *Fires rail rounds *Burst fire *Increased accuracy *Unlocks at level 49 or by earning 100 "stars" Sniper Rifle - Tagger Rounds *Sensor tags target *Drains target's energy over time *Very high shield damage *Very low armor damage *Reach level 53 or earn 108 "stars" Pulse Cannon - Riot Mod *Fires pulse rounds *Spread fire *Ineffective at long range *Reach level 57 Pistol - Extended Mag Mod *Fires slug rounds *Large magazine *Slow reload *Reach level 61 Missile Launcher - Rapid Fire Mod *Fires crash missiles *High rate-of-fire *Low damage *Reach level 69 Assault Rifle - Automation Mod *Automated round selection *Long-range rail rounds *Short-range slug rounds *Kill ten enemies with the deployable AA turret in online or offline multiplayer Machine Gun - EMP Rounds *Drain target's energy over time *Very high shield damage *Very low armor damage *Kill three enemies in a row with the machine gun without reloading Pistol - Concussion Rounds *Slows target *High shield damage *Low armor damage *Win a complete Swarm mode game without dying on medium or harder difficulty Pulse Cannon - EMP Rounds *Drains target's energy over time *Very high shield damage *Very low armor damage *Participate in each DCM successfully in ranked online matches Shotgun - Concussion Rounds *Slows target *High shield damage *Low armor damage *Survive the Elimination DCM in any online or offline multiplayer match Sniper Rifle - Rapid Fire Mod *Fires rail rounds *High rate-of-fire *Low damage *Earn each badge in ranked online matches Equipment Mods Mortars - Riot Mortar *Fires crash shells *Wider spread *High damage *Reach level 6 or earn 20 "stars" Grenade - Napalm Grenade *Automatic proximity detonation *Damages target over time and creates fire *Very high armor damage *Very low shield damage *Reach level 9 or earn 24 "stars" Detpacks - Concussion Pack *Remote detonation *Slows target *High shield damage *Low armor damage *Reach level 21 or earn 48 "stars" Mortars - Napalm Mortar *Damages target over time and creates fire *Very high armor damage *Very low shield damage *Reach level 43 or earn 92 "stars" Knife - Electro Knife *Drains target's energy over time *Reach level 63 Grenade - Fuse Grenade *Timed detonation *Increased damage *Increased blast radius *Reach level 67 Beacons - Impedance Beacon *Stops nearby enemy regeneration *Reach level 71 Beacons - Jammer Beacon *Jams nearby enemy sensors *Kill an enemy with each weapon type Grenade - EMP Grenade *Automatic proximity detonation *Drains target's energy over time *Very high shield damage *Very low armor damage *Purchase every vehicle and deployable in Section 8: Prejudice Tools - Siphon Tool *Siphons armor from hostile target *Damages shields and armor *Kill an enemy with Overdrive mode in online or offline multiplayer, or Campaign mode Detpacks - Proximity Pack *Automatic detonation *High infantry damage *Medium vehicle damage *Win a game on each map in Swarm mode on Hard or Insane difficulty Knife - Siphon Knife *Siphons armor from hostile target *Kill an enemy with a Knife fatality in online, offline multiplayer or Campaign mode Pauldrons *Note: Once the pauldron is unlocked, it is automatically equipped to the player and cannot be removed unless the next one (which also cannot be removed) is unlocked. Pauldrons can only be earned in online multiplayer. The Campaign game mode actually benefits from acquisition of these pauldrons, as upgrade points and slots are increased. Sergeant Pauldrons *Sergeant Rank Shoulder Plates *Upgrade Points: +1 *Upgrade Slots: +1 *Unlocks at level 45 Captain Pauldrons *Captain Rank Shoulder Plates *Upgrade Points: +1 *Upgrade Slots: +1 *Unlocks at level 65 General Pauldrons *General Rank Shoulder Plates *Upgrade Points: +9 *Unlocks at level 85 Upgrade Modules Reactive Plating *Armor: +4% *Turret Resistance: +6% *Extra AA Resistance: +11% *Reach level 15 or earn 36 "stars" Assassin Module *Knife Damage: +8% *Run Speed: +2% *Stealth: +25% *Reach level 29 or earn 64 "stars" Explosives Amplifier *Explosive Damage: +4% *Explosive Impulse: +4% *Reach level 37 or earn 80 "stars" Energized Weave *Shield Capacity: +3% *Collision Damage: +10% *Overdrive Capacity: +15% *Reach level 41 or earn 88 "stars" Ablative Layering *Explosion Resistance: +4% *Fire Resistance: +10% *Armor: +4% *Reach level 47 or earn 96 "stars" Heavy Alloy Plating *Armor: +8% *Run Speed: -2% *Jetpack Capacity: -4% *Reach level 51 or earn 104 "stars" Engineering Interface *Requisition Points Received: +10% *Repair Tool Rate: +6% *Siphon Tool Damage: +6% *Reach level 55 Anvil Jacketing *Bullet Damage: +6% *Recoil Dampening: -10% *Accuracy: -8% *Reach level 59 or earn 120 "stars" Category:Features